


the deep end

by abo_trash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Breeding, Choking, F/F, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_trash/pseuds/abo_trash
Summary: They had agreed, as soon as Steven had told them how the new cycle he had helped to create  worked and after showing them the clutch of squirming little gemlings that had hatched from Bismuth’s clutch- the first batch of gems made without taking life from a planet- that the first one of them to go into heat would be the one to carry the first clutch. Between the three pearls and herself, Spinel had expected it to be one of the pearls. Of course, it was not that she didn’t love her mates. It was just that she assumed the odds would be low that between the four, it wouldn't be her that would end up in heat.Fate, of course, had other plans.





	the deep end

**Author's Note:**

> UM. SOoOo. the spinearl server is bad for encouraging me? yeah. thats. i dont have an excuse im sorry

They had agreed, as soon as Steven had told them how the new cycle he had helped to create worked and after showing them the clutch of squirming little _ gemlings _that had hatched from Bismuth’s clutch- the first batch of gems made without taking life from a planet- that the first one of them to go into heat would be the one to carry the first clutch. Between the three pearls and herself, Spinel had expected it to be one of the pearls. Of course, it was not that she didn’t love her mates. It was just that she assumed the odds would be low that between the four, it would be her that would end up in heat.

Fate, of course, had other plans.

It had started the previous morning, though she wasn’t quite _ aware _ of it at the time. She had woken up to find her arms wrapped around her lovely Dove, the pink curls of her hair tickling her nose, and her hips grinding of their own accord against her mate. She had, with a soft sort of whine that ended up broken in the end, woken up her mate, and it had ended up with a quick morning romp that didn’t really end the feeling of warmth pulsing through her form, and instead left her a bit more desperate, though she would have never dared to admit the deep feeling of being _ unsatisfied _ in a way she couldn’t quite name. Instead, she had shoved the thought aside, had focused on their activities for the day, and had managed to sneak off with her Canary and Bluejay a couple of other times during the day, when she was sure they wouldn’t be missed.

Everything had finally come to ahead when, alone in their house with Bluejay, that she felt something overcome her. It had been a deep, guttural, and desperately _ itching _ feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach. She had felt a warmth spreading through her form over the course of the past few days, but hadn’t been able to place exactly _ why _ her form and gem were growing so hot, why she felt so clingy, why nothing her mates did seemed to satisfy her. It was growing frustrating, pushing her to the edge of her limits, but it wasn’t until the deep itching hit her that she figured out exactly what was going on, exactly why she wanted nothing more than to have her mates rut her until she couldn’t walk straight anymore. It left her feeling a bit stupid that she didn’t realize it before.

“Bluejay,” she dared to whine, standing in the doorway to their living room. She could feel something starting to trickle down her legs, but she tried to ignore it, even as Bluejay tilted her head towards her, her blue bangs pushed back to reveal the beautiful eyes she so adored. “I… I know that Canary and Dove aren’t supposed to be back for a bit but um… Y-you may wanna… Call ‘em home.”

“Why? Is something wrong?” Bluejay asked, her brow crinkling in concern, and she moved to stand. Spinel fought back the urge to pounce on her, finding her fingers curling around the doorframe as she fought back the urges that had been building slowly over the past few days. She slowly shook her head instead as a small shuddering sigh left her lips, and she was almost certain she was shaking. She felt hot, hotter than she ever had in her thousands of years of existence, and it was hard to focus on exactly what she wanted to say. “Spinel? Are you okay?”

“No- I… I mean, yeah. I’m o-okay. Nnn… Bluejay,” she whimpered out, squeezing her eyes shut as a wave of warmth rushed through her, making her knees knock together. Shit. She could do this. She could get through this. All she had to do was tell her darling Bluejay, and she’d call the others home, and they’d all take care of her. That’s all it would take. She could do this. “I’m… I’m pretty sure I’m in heat.”

“Oh.” There was a pause, as her words sunk in, then a small noise of realization left Bluejay’s lips. “_ Oh. _Oh no. Spinel, I’ll call them right away… Are you gonna be okay ‘til they get here? I can take care of you.”

“I just… I want to… Can I… sit on your lap?” she asked, her voice breaking and hitching as she tried to force the words out, while not breaking down to the new emotions swirling and aching in her mind. She wanted to beg Bluejay to rut her against the wall, to fill her full, but knew it would be best to wait for the others before she started begging. Canary always did love to hear her pleading, and she knew she’d be so sad to miss it…

“Y-yeah. Yeah, of course. Come on, we can sit on the couch and I’ll call them… You want me to carry you, or can you make it yourself?” She could hear the concern dripping in her tone, and didn’t even have to open her eyes to see the expression she’d be making, the details so perfectly placed in her mind about every little way her mates’ faces would crease and crinkle, and the little details that were specific to each of them, even though their faces were almost entirely identical. It was something she had memorized long ago, when she had been mesmerized by them all and had stared at them near every chance she could have gotten. So, without even having to open her eyes, she could see the concern, could see the way Bluejay would hover in her nervous, and slowly shook her head.

“I-I… I got it,” she said, barely managing to ignore the way her form pulsed as she pried her fingers off the doorway, and stepped over to the couch. She could feel Bluejay hovering, so close, and didn’t have to look behind her to know she had a hand out ready to grab her if the need arose. She was grateful for it, and quickly found herself curling into Bluejay’s lap the moment she sat down, her face near instantly burying into her neck. Her mate’s scent was enough to calm her down for the moment, to stop the shaking of her hands, to ease the burning in her stomach that seemed to be eating away at her.

She was so focused on Bluejay’s scent, on the feeling of her arms around her, that she barely noticed the call she made, only letting out a small and near broken _ whine _ when it seemed like Canary was going to start complaining, and it was enough to shut her up. She didn’t even have to look towards the holo screen to known Canary’s cheeks were the beautiful yellow she so adored, and didn’t even pay attention to the rest of the call, only noticing that it was over when Bluejay’s arms tugged her closer, both now on her as all of her attention was then on Spinel. Her hands were cool, soft, and gentle as they started to rub circles across her spine, soothing in their motions.

It was sweet, calm, gentle, and everything she so loved about her Bluejay. The movements kept her grounded, kept her focused on _ her _ instead of the burning in her stomach and the way it squeezed and twisted, because instead her attention was on Bluejay. On her hands, on her scent, on the way she was so _ focused _ on her, on being so calm with her. It made her chest ache, full of love, of affection. She knew, of course, before she had agreed to this that they were all _ in love _ with each other. They wouldn’t have lasted decades otherwise, wouldn’t have agreed to this, wouldn’t have lived together and been where they were. But every little moment of assurance was a wonder to feel, proved she was worth something, proved someone _ loved her _.

She barely even noticed as tears started to prick her eyes, then slowly started to streak her cheeks. Bluejay gave her a soft murmur of reassurance, and she assumed that the other thought she was crying because of her heat. Oh, if only. She knew that if she shared exactly _ why _ she was crying, then Bluejay would pull her away from her neck. She would pepper kisses across her face, would beg her not to cry, would remind her exactly how much they loved her. And of course, it would only make her cry that much more. It was hard to believe, even after the decades they had been together, that she was loved. That she was wanted. That not just one gem, but _ three _ were dedicated to her, were supportive of her, and loved her just as much as she loved them. It made her heart wrench painfully, to know she was so very _ loved _.

She kept her head pressed into Bluejay’s neck, not even sure how long she sat there and tried to fight back the urge to sob into her skin. She didn’t care to keep track of time, only knowing that a bit of time had passed when she heard the chime of the warp pad as it activated, then the startled squeal her lovely little Dove gave, her voice so clear without her even living her head up to see her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Spinell! We got here as soon as we could!” Dove said, rushing over to the couch, and she dared to tilt her head back to look at her, sniffling back the emotions bubbling up. She moved to scrub her eyes, not wanting them to see her crying more than they had to, and instead found Dove’s hands stroking her cheeks, wiping the tears away in an instance. “Oh, dear… You must be in so much pain to be crying like this... Why didn’t you say something before we left?”

“I d-didn’t… I wa-wasn’t sure it was… I’m s-sorry,” she managed to sputter, her hands shaking, and Dove gave a soft sigh, her touches gentle and sweet as she leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, soothing in a way she didn’t know such a gentle touch could be.

“Don’t be sorry, Spinel. It’s not your fault. We’re here now, okay? We’ve got you,” Dove said, her tone gentle, and she caught the movement from the corner of her eye as her beloved Canary stepped over, her expression surprisingly soft for someone normally so sour, so demanding in her own special way.

“She isn’t leaving a puddle on your lap, is she Blue?” Canary asked, her voice lifting in the way she so used to pick and dig at Spinel, twisting in a way that she was sure was meant to tease, and she could only give a huff in return, while she felt the gentle motions of Bluejay’s hand circling her back.

“Well, I mean… Um… K-kinda. She’s really… _ R-really _ hot.” Bluejay’s voice broke, and just hearing her say that she _ was _ leaving a puddle alone would have sent her cheeks burning, steam shooting from her ears, were she not so desperate to get their hands on her, and were her cheeks not already so warm, so flushed, that she was almost certain they’d catch fire as it was. All she could think to do instead was stand, albeit shakely, and forcing the two before her to take a step back.

“Li-listen, you c-can… You can… Make fun of me later, Canary,” she dared to hiss, finding herself shaking, the need burning through her difficult enough to keep her standing as it was without them all so _ close _ . She had to shake her head, nearly finding herself falling over as she did so, and grabbed onto the nearest of her mates- Dove, who held her close, an arm looping around her waist and keeping her steady. She was the only thing keeping her standing, and she was thankful for her right then. “B-but right now, I need you guys to _ rut me _.”

Perhaps it was the desperation in her voice, or the mark she had left on Bluejay’s lap once she had stood that got the three moving. She wasn’t sure. She didn’t particularly _ care _ either. All she wanted was them, and she was almost disappointed to find them scrambling to get her to the bedroom, though she knew it was much more practical than the three of them rutting her on the couch. Still, maybe later they could…

She found her thoughts cut off as Canary, a devious little smirk twisting across her lips that would have made her knees weak if they hadn’t been already, pushed her back against the bed. She could only let out a startled noise, before Canary had climbed onto the bed, straddling her hips and keeping her pinned. She went to grab her hips, more instinctual than anything, and found her lithe fingers wrapping around her wrists instead, keeping her hands pinned down above her head.

“What’s the safe word, Spinel?” Canary asked, her nails scratching lightly against her wrists, and she barely had the mental capacity to do more than whine just then, her hips rolling up and jerking against the weight keeping her pinned. She could hear Dove and Bluejay rustling, could hear them shifting under the bed for their toybox, but could only focus on Canary, on the way she kept her pinned, on the touch of her skin against hers. It was intoxicating in a way she could never dare to admit, and found herself letting out a small noise, almost but not quite a whimper, as the question registered.

“It-it’s… Feather,” she sputtered, and saw the devious little twinkle in Canary’s eye that meant she was sure she was okay, and that her teasing was about to get a lot worse. _ Of course _. Things couldn’t be easy, even when she was already begging for them to touch her before they had even came home.

“Good girl,” Canary purred, her fingers shifting downwards. She felt the slight bite of her nails dragging across her skin, and knew better than to move her hands, even as Bluejay scrambled onto the bed, ropes in hand. She was focused on Canary’s hands anyways as they slowly dragged down her arms, leaving shivers in their wake. “And you’re okay with this?”

“_ Stars, yes _. Pl-please. T-touch me,” she begged, and there was a sharp laugh, something bitter than bit at her resolve. She felt herself shivering as Canary’s hands lifted from her skin, only to be replaced by Bluejay’s cool ones, practiced movements tying them together without a single mistake, looping and twisting in a way that bit into her skin in the way she so desperately enjoyed, in a way that reminded her exactly where she was. Her hips lifted upwards just a bit, and she felt Canary’s hips roll against her, just slightly. Enough to give her a taste of what she wanted, but not enough to actually give it to her.

“Not yet.” The words alone were enough to draw a whine to her lips, breaking out just slightly as she felt Canary shift. She focused her eyes on her as she leaned closer, close enough for their lips to ghost against one another but not quite touch. Enough that she could, if she so wanted, lift her head up and kiss her. But she knew better than that. She knew that if she did, she’d be punished for it, that Canary would drag out her hell a thousand times worse. She had to fight back the urge regardless, her body shuddering when Canary finally spoke again. “You gotta wait for it. You’ll be a good girl and wait, won’t you? I’d hate to have to punish you because you couldn’t hold on…”

“Y-yes. _ Yes _ ! I’ll be good! Ca-Canary, pl-please. _ Please _ . It… It burns so bad, I… I need it. I need _ you _ .” Her voice broke, her body shaking as she felt Bluejay’s skilled fingers retreat, her wrists tied together above her head. She knew she could easily escape, could easily shapeshift her way out of the bonds that they had placed, but also knew there wouldn’t be any _ fun _ in that. The fun was in being bound, was being completely at their mercy, even as she was shaking in need, so desperate for their touch, for the feeling of their skin on hers.

“Good girl,” Canary mumbled, a soft little laugh leaving her lips that left Spinel breathless, before she leaned the rest of the way into the kiss, giving her a piece of what she desperately craved. The kiss was, as most of their kisses, sloppy, but there was a certain neediness to it now. It left her desperate, needing more, needing another _ touch _. She needed more of her, needed more of the kiss, needed more of them all, even as their lips parted and Canary traced her way through familiar territory, exploiting every little weakness she knew of.

She was near a puddle under her from the kiss alone, and at the feeling of Canary’s tongue invading her mouth, tracing every spot she knew that would make her shudder and make her hips jerk, she found herself trying desperately not to let out a moan. She knew it would be what Canary wanted, would mean the kiss would end, would mean that she’d lose the touch she so needed so desperately, and she didn’t want it to end. She didn’t want her to stop. She wanted her to keep going, for them all to keep going.

The thought of her mates all going at her at once, for it was what she so desperately needed, was enough to break the dam. It drew the broken little moan from her throat into the kiss, and drew Canary away, a light little laugh that peppered the air slipping out. She felt her breath coming out in thick pants, heavy and hanging in the air, and felt Canary’s hips shifting, grinding down on her and keeping her needs running high.

“Oh, you’re so _ needy _, Spinel. I’ve barely done anything and you’re already moaning… Are you gonna cum from me just kissing you if I keep it up?” Canary asked, her voice lilting and drawing another whine from her lips, her hips tilting that much more upwards, desperate for more, for her contact.

“Yellow, come on… She’s gonna ruin the sheets if you keep it up.” Dove’s voice broke her from her thoughts, and she looked towards her mate, towards where Dove was standing by the bed. She had already stripped- though Spinel wasn’t sure _ when _ she had, and as such, her form was bare and her length curling in the air, and it was enough to make her mouth dry from the sight alone. She let out a sharp, curious little whimper, and Dove shifted to look at her, giving her a soft and warm smile. She held up her hand, showing off the blindfold she held, and Spinel fought the urge to beg for her, if only because she was already showing mercy, and she wasn’t sure that Dove would continue if she heard her begging for her for just the stupid _ blindfold _ of all things.

“Fine, fine,” Canary grumbled, and she felt the weight lift off her hips. A noise of protest built up at the loss of the contact, but before it left her lips, Dove leaned forward to press a kiss to her instead. The kiss was quick, too quick to do more than make her all that much more desperate, but it stopped the noise building in her throat dead. She found herself staring up into her good eye instead, her hair framing her face in such a beautiful way that it took Spinel’s breath away.

“Don’t worry Spinel… We’ve got you… We’re gonna take good care of you. Lift your head up for me?” Dove cooed, and she did so without a complaint. The blindfold slid into place rather easily, blocking everything from view, and leaving her without a clue as to what the others were doing. She fought the urge to squirm, to beg, and instead nuzzled into Dove’s hand as it started to retreat. “Oh, there’s our sweet little girl… Can you phase your modifiers off for me, please? I’d love to take them off of you, but you’ve already soaked through so much… This will probably just be easier, don’t you think?”

An affirmative noise left her throat, and with the distinct chime from her gem, her appearance modifiers faded away. The chill of the air bit into her heated skin, and drew a whimper from her lips at the feeling. She tried not to shiver too much, rocking her hips up towards where she was sure the others were watching her, and heard a deliciously sharp little inhale from Bluejay, where she was sure she was biting her lip and squirming. The thought alone was enough for her to let her legs fall open, showing off exactly how _ soaked _ she was to her mates.

“Oh, jeez,” Bluejay breathed, her voice hitching, and she heard Dove give off a soft giggle, her fingers ghosting against her cheek. She leaned into the touch, finding herself panting from it alone.

“Oh, our poor little Spinel… So soaking wet for us,” Dove hummed, her voice like music to her ears. “You must be suffering so bad… You want us to touch you?”

“_ Please _.” It came out breathier than she truly meant it to, but it gave the desired effect, as she heard one of them shift, moving closer. She wasn’t sure who it was at first, and was only certain when she felt cool hands settle on her gem, stroking the surface slowly. Bluejay’s hands, the coldest of them all, drew heat from her skin and gave her much needed relief. She arched her back, desperate for her to keep going, but the most Bluejay seemed intent to give was light touches across her gem, stroking the surface slowly, enough to drive her mad.

“O-oh… Spinel… Y-your gem is so hot…” Bluejay murmured, and she could only give out a soft whine, trying to keep herself from bucking up against her. She knew it wasn’t going to last long, but she felt like she was losing her mind. Thankfully, for once her mates seemed to understand that they were pushing her limits, and she felt hands grabbing her thighs. They were warm, which didn’t help narrow down which of the two it could be spreading her, not with Bluejay’s fingers still ghosting over her gem in gente little loops that made her quiver with anticipation. 

“Jeez, Spinel… The sheets are _ so _ already ruined,” Canary grumbled, and just from where she could tell the voice was coming from, she knew who the hands belonged to. Canary had to be staring her down from where she held her legs apart, and while she normally might have tried to close them, or perhaps been embarrassed by the show she had to be giving the others, she was too heated to care. She just wanted them to touch her. She didn’t even care to snap back at Canary like usual, just giving out a sharp and insistent whimper as she pressed her hips closer to her, trying to invite her hands closer to where she needed them most.

“U-um… Guys, how are we g-gonna… I want to…” Bluejay started, then trailed off, her fingers pulling away. She started to whine, but before the noise did more than start to bubble out of her throat in a broken little noise, Bluejay’s fingers wrapping around her neck cut it off. That was enough to silence her, and the gentle pressure at her throat, enough to keep her from trying to breath if she so needed, was all the touch she craved for the moment. She didn’t truly need to breath, so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but there was the knowledge at the back of her mind that one little twitch of her fingers, and Bluejay could end her current form with relative ease if she so desired. “Sh-shush. W-we’ll… Get to you in a second.”

“Err…” Canary’s voice broke, just slightly, and she felt her fingers ghosting up her thighs. They brushed against her core, teasingly light touches that made her want to jerk her hips down, but before she could do more than twitch, the fingers around her neck tightened, reminding her of exactly where she was. “I… I don’t know how we’re gonna… Should we take turns?”

“Spinel can take all of us at once,” Dove assured them, and Spinel’s head swam at the thought. All three of them inside her at once. All squirming inside and pressing deeper with the intent of filling her with their own gemlings… She let out a choked noise around the hand slowly tightening around her neck, and felt Bluejay loosen her grip for a moment in worry, then tighten it when she realized that Spinel was fine. “See? She loves the idea of it.”

“Well, yeah, I could’ve told you that,” Canary grumbled, one finger slowly tracing around where the tip of her tentacle was exposed. She slowly teased it, and though Spinel knew it wasn’t liable to come out of her sheath right then, it still drew another strangled noise from her, one that was choked out with a much harder grip, nails biting slightly into her skin.

“H-how are we supposed to do this though?” Bluejay asked, and she felt the hand not around her neck tracing lightly around her gem. Not enough to touch it, more light teasing really, and she felt lightheaded at the simple touch. They were going to drive her to the breaking point at this rate.

“How about… Yellow, do you mind Spinel sitting in your lap?” Dove asked, and Canary’s fingers started to shift away. Had she had the air to do so, she would have begged for her to keep going, to keep her fingers where they were. Instead, she simply choked back a sob against Bluejay’s hand, a sort of lightheadedness settling into her form.

“No. She’s already ruined the sheets, and we’ll have to shower after this anyways… Does that mean I can mark her neck?” There was a certain excitement in her tone, one that sent shivers down her spine, and she could hear the other two murmuring, their voices growing softer. She felt like she was fading, the only things she could really feel being the thrumming between her legs, and the pit of burning in her stomach. Then, as quick as it started to all grow distant, it snapped back.

Bluejay’s fingers let go of her throat, slipping away as the bed shifted. She assumed she stood, and was surprised to find herself roughly jerked upright. Her arms fell down in front of her, the rope stinging against her skin, and as soon as a questioning noise started to leave her throat, she was lifted up, then placed rather forcefully onto what she assumed to be Canary’s lap. She could feel her length curling against her and started to grind down the moment she could, and heard a wonderfully sharp hiss from behind her at the contact.

“You weren’t kidding about her being warm, Blue,” Canary said, grabbing Spinel’s hips and shifting her. She felt the nails, digging slightly into her skin, and was almost certain the other would have drawn blood if she had the fluid to express.

“Wh-why would I be?” Bluejay mumbed, the bed shifting under their weight, before Bluejay pressed against her. Her length curled, and the feeling of both of their lengths, curling right where she needed them but still not _ inside _ her was enough to break a whimper from her lips, her hips jerking between the two. She wanted them to hurry up and fuck her already!

“Shift your legs a little bit, Blue,” Dove said, from somewhere behind Bluejay, and she felt her length pressing against the underside of Blue’s, just against her entrance but still not _ in her _. She rolled her hips forward, grinding against the three curling tentacles that were teasing her, and heard a glorious little gasp from Bluejay. It was a moment of victory, but rather short lived, as not a moment later, sharp teeth sunk into her neck.

The effect was near instant, a loud whimpering moan breaking from her lips, and it was as if a dam broke. Something seemed to snap inside her mates, as if they’d finally had enough teasing her, and were just as ready to get on with it as she was. She wasn’t entirely sure which of their tentacles slipped inside her first, not with as fast as the other two joined. It left her stretched far beyond anything they had done before without her shapeshifting, and the feeling alone was almost enough to make her cum, and they hadn’t even started moving yet.

She had an idea that it would be rough to deal with being penetrated like that, but she wasn’t sure exactly how rough until she felt them start to _ move _. She could tell from the way the bed moved that it was Dove pulling back first, then Bluejay following suit, as Canary lifted her hips off of her. The three leaving her at once was almost enough to make her cry, but then Canary slammed her down, filling her quickly and pushing against a sensitive spot inside her that had her insides twisting and clenching. Then, once Bluejay slammed home, it was over.

Her first climax rushed through her, a startled squeal bursting out of her lips at how suddenly it seemed to finally hit her. It left her a bit fuzzy, only able to focus on the different feelings of the three tentacles, all at their own paces, pressing and shifting deeper into her. She could hear their moans, could feel Canary’s lips and teeth at her one side of her neck, marking her with hickeys and bites. The other side was where Bluejay had buried her face, soft hiccuping whimpers and broken little moans slipping free as she kissed and nipped lightly at her neck, too focused on how she felt to try and mark Spinel.

It was a rush, to feel them all squirming and rocking against her. They were so attentive, their hands all over her as they rocked into her. She could barely keep up with it all, with the different hands squeezing and tugging and lightly scratching across her skin. She was sure that she wasn’t quiet either, not with the way they were so desperately rutting her, Canary picking her up and shifting her with each and every thrust as Bluejay and Dove rocked in front of her. Their own noises didn’t help either, loud and desperate as they rocked forward, each of them seeking their own climax.

She could feel her second climax building fast, her legs shaking and body quivering as she whined and jerked, each little twitch of their hips pushing her closer towards the edge. She normally wasn’t that much of a quick shot, could normally outpace all of them given the opportunity, but today it was too much. She was too sensitive, too stuffed with all of them in her at once, and she could barely keep her mind straight. She couldn’t focus on any one thing they were doing to her, and could only focus on how _ good _ it felt, to have them all so close. So attentive. So _ needy _ in their thrusts. They almost seemed to be as needy as she was, if the little pants she could hear between their moans, whines, and whimpers were any indication. She heard Canary let out a short snarl, what she assumed to be her tentacle from the angle twisting deeper into her, and then her teeth dug into her neck again, sharp and deep enough that she was sure she broke skin.

The noise that left her throat was choked out, a broken yelp that was quickly muffled as she felt fingers slipping into her open mouth. She couldn’t even tell which one it was, for she was sure that Bluejay’s fingers had been warmed with as many different places as they had been all over her, and knew that any one of the three could have been shoving their fingers into her mouth to shut her up, since they knew exactly how sensitive her mouth was. It had her teetering, just on the edge of her second climax since the others had started to actually fuck her like she wanted, and the gentle motions, gentle little twitches of the fingers tracing over her tongue and teeth, keeping her mouth hanging open and small little noises slipping free, wasn’t helping.

She was so close, the different squirming and grasping hands over her and in her mouth being nearly too much. She felt like she was about to explode, or perhaps just fall limp in their arms, or that her form was going to dissipate, because it was just _ too much _. With a set of teeth digging into her neck, she couldn’t even throw her head back like she wanted. All she could do was be pinned between their bodies, ready to be abused and used by her mates as they so pleased.

It was only when she felt Bluejay’s teeth at her neck, biting harder than usual, than she felt herself starting to slip over the edge. The nip soon turned into a full on bite, mirroring the mark that Canary had left on the other side of her neck, and as soon as she felt the teeth break her skin, her climax overtook her. She felt her walls clenching, trying to milk her mates for what she so desperately needed, and heard the different noises they made as she tightened on them. It was really the last thing she was able to focus on, moaning around the fingers tracing her tongue.

Things became too much of a blur at that point, for her to focus on anything in particular. She could tell her mates were still moving inside her, could feel the marks covering her neck that broke the skin over and over again. She could tell they were still grabbing, still moving her as they pleased, were making those beautiful noises she so adored. They were getting desperate, their thrusts harder, their nails biting into her skin in the same way their teeth did. She could feel the fingers in her mouth twitching, could feel them all growing closer, and couldn’t hold back the orgasm that came crashing over her as one of the tentacles inside her thrashed, trying to get deeper.

They were leaking in her, at least one of them was, and it made her so much more desperate for them to fill her. She wanted to fill them all spilling into her, to quench the burning in her stomach that left her weak and so very _ eager _ to please as long as they kept this up. She needed them, she wanted them to never stop, unless it was just to fill her over and over again. She was a mess. That she could tell without the blindfold off her eyes, could tell that her mates were too. It at least brought her joy to know that the others had to be a mess as well, what with the different noises she could hear fluttering in and out of her ears, and it was near enough to draw her to the edge of another climax, her body too sensitive and desperate to keep them at bay. 

One of their knots pressed against her, trying to spread her already stretched walls further than they were. It was almost too much and her head started to loll back, her mouth hanging open at the feeling. She felt Canary’s hand shifting from her hips, felt fingers tangle in her hand, and with a hard yank that left her mind reeling, she felt the first of their knots slip into her. It pulsed, spreading her so much that she was sure she was going to split apart alongside the other two tentacles still pressing into her walls, and the noise that left her throat was anything but composed. They were choked, near sobbing little whimpers that were almost gargled around the fingers in her mouth.

It didn’t help when, with Bluejay’s hips giving little sputtering jerks of thrusts that made her assume that her length was the one locked in her walls, she felt her tentacle throbbing inside her. Only a moment later and she felt her spilling into her, filling her up, and finally ending the burning in her stomach. The feeling was euphoric, enough to make her legs twitch and her noises stutter off into small little whimpers. She was so lost in the bliss of it, of the bliss of her climax still washing over her, she barely noticed as the next knot pressed against her.

Her next climax ripped through her as the second knot stretched her beyond what she thought was possible without using her powers to stretch herself, and she heard Canary whine, felt her teeth at her neck again, and couldn’t even begin to process it all, not as she felt her filling her as well, her tentacle throbbing and squirming so deep…

She felt like her vision was fading, overwhelmed with the pleasure coursing through her body, and the fingers in her mouth withdrew, shortly before she felt Dove’s knot butting against the others. It took all of her mental effort to stretch herself wide enough to take her in as well, her hands tugging at the ropes that bit into her skin, leaving what she was sure would be marks later. Finally, thankfully, it all seemed to slow down as Dove came, her tentacle spilling into her as she tried to keep her sense of present, as she tried to keep her mind on the mates that were now nuzzling her. She could hear them mewling, giving her soft little compliments about how good she had done, and just slumped loosely in Canary’s lap.

Drool dribbled down her chin, and she felt a finger carefully wipe it away, before the blindfold was tugged at. She took the hint to squeeze her eyes shut, knowing that the light would be blinding when they took it off, and even with her eyes squeezed shut, the light burned when it was taken away. She cracked her eyes open slowly, blinking a few times to clear the spots from her vision, and found Bluejay’s smiling face right in front of her. She gave her a weak smile in return, and glanced down to see her hands carefully undoing the knots she had made.

“Th-thanks,” she managed, her voice breaking in a raspy way, as Bluejay pressed a kiss to her forehead. She could hear her murmuring her reassurances, telling her it would all be okay in soft little whispers, and she sighed softly, letting her body go limp the moment her hands were free. She felt stuffed beyond belief, with the three of them locked inside her, but the burning in the pit of her stomach was finally gone. She lolled her head back against Canary’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Her mates were soft and attentive, so careful and caring as they made sure nothing was physically wrong with her and that she wasn’t in any pain.

Not that she had the presence of mind to try and say if anything was, anyhow. She could only give assenting whimpers, or whines of pain if they hurt her, but they were careful to do no such thing. She found herself in the middle of their affection, of their caring touches as they laid down on their bed, petting her hair and giving soft little purrs that she could barely returned. She could feel her eyes drifting shut, could feel light kisses pressed to her cheeks, her eyelids, all over her face. It left a warm smile on her face as the darkness overtook her, knowing that they would all be there when she woke up, and that they all loved her just as much as she loved them.


End file.
